


He’s Not Ready

by besthokage



Category: Connor/Detroit Becomes Human, Detroit Becomes Human, Hank Anderson - Fandom, Hank Anderson/ Detroit Becomes Human, RK800 - Fandom, RK800/Detroit Becomes Human, connor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Get in ya feelings, M/M, Oneshot, Other, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besthokage/pseuds/besthokage
Summary: He’s not ready..He’ll never be ready.





	He’s Not Ready

You stare down at the test results in disbelief, the mortifying feelings and thoughts crashing down on you all at once. But one thought stuck out from the rest. ‘Am I ready?’ Lmao jk, the real thought is-

‘Is he ready?’

You.. don’t know. You see the way he acts with Connor but that’s different. He’s an android, an adult android, and even though they have an established relationship, it’s still filled with insults and bad habits. You don’t want that for your unborn child. 

Speaking of if bad habits, his drinking and swearing would be an absolute no, but you know Hank, he cursed even with his first child. 

Your eyes widen. That’s right you forgot, his first child. You weren’t there when it happened, you weren’t even in his life, how could he possibly react, especially after the death of his first? The anxiety clings to you and you start to breathe heavily as your thoughts consume you and the outcomes of every possible disaster flashes through your mind. 

A knock on the door is what makes you flinch, coming back to reality. Standing up from the couch, you open the front door to your and Hank’s shared house, your eyes widen in concern but quickly settles to disappointment as you met Connors gaze, he doesn’t say anything, what you see is enough to know what’s going on, per usual. You step aside silently, letting Connor drag in an absolute black out drunk Hank. Per usual he carries him to your shared bedroom and gently settles him on the bed, and as usual strips him to his preferred taste. 

You lean against the door, watching the interaction with sad eyes. Usually you would be filled with amusement at your dumb ass boyfriend antics, but after finding out such life changing news, it is no longer amusing- it’s an issue, an issue that must be corrected.

Connor turns around to look at you, the look on your face more solemn than any times you’ve seen him before. You both stand in silence for some time, before Connor comes to lean against the wall with you, you both staring at Hank blubbering on the bed, not having the slightest clue of reality.

“It’s getting old isn’t it?” Connor comments, believing that’s the main issue. He looks at you from the corner of his eyes. From the time you both have met he’s never seen you so down, so concerned. He noticed the first time he saw you tonight, how high your stress levels are but decides not to comment on it, at least till later on.

You nod, not being to speak, afraid your words would crack, and then you would have to explain everything to him. And you don’t feel like explaining the situation, you just want to fix it. But how could you possibly fix a situation like this?

You clear your voice, hesitating to meet his gaze, Connor curiously glances down at you, fully investing his time into you, to finally know what’s wrong with you. 

“Could I.. Could I ask you a hypothetical question?” You aka hesitantly, not knowing what to do, you might as well get an insight, especially with the being closest to Hank. Connor nods. “Do.. Do you think Hank would be a good father? L-Like now, a second chance to be a dad?” You ask, anticipating his reply. 

Connor eyebrows rose as soon as you asked the question, you’re added stress levels to that instantly made him neutralize his face as his LED momentarily turns yellow as he carefully thinks about your answer, his gaze cautious as he picks his next words. 

“Statistically speaking, Hank would be excellent financial wise-“

“-Connor.” You interrupt him. “I-I don’t want statistics, I need to know if you think Hank is ready to be a father again.” You say in exasperation. Connor catches the slight change in your sentences, his LED whirling but he doesn’t dare bring it up, only giving you a sad smile. 

He grabs your right hand gently, looking at Hank, who finally passed out, you turn as well, however you couldn’t help but close your eyes in frustration. Why did life have to curse you like this? Everything was absolutely perfect, just you and your imperfect man, going through a bitch called life, and the uterus just had to come knocking, excitedly giving you a baby shower gift, many months before it’s day.

“My recommendation..” Connor starts gently as to not startle you further, you open your eyes to stare at him, fully trusting his judgement. “..is that you should rethink about wanting to start a family with the Lieutenant.” 

There it is, the million dollar answer you knew from the start but maybe it’s reassuring to hear from a person you trust just as much as you trust Hank. 

“..Thank you.” You say quietly, your voice cracking. “I guess, I just needed to hear a second opinion.”

Connor pats your hand. He stands straight up and fixes his ties. “If I could have corrected his habits in the earliest stages, I wouldn’t hesitate to agree, but.. He’s too far gone in his way to be of any benefits to a hypothetical child.” Connor checks his watch and frowns. “I have to check in with Jericho, forgive me for my rude exit, I’ll see you later.” He smiles politely at you, kissing your cheek like a mother bitter that her son is leaving her, he takes one more look at Hank, then he takes his leave. 

“Lock the door on your way you!” You call after him. You heard a faint laugh but soon enough you heard the faint sound of keys jiggling to a door close. 

You sigh at the silence, getting yourself ready to bed, calling Sumo over to laugh at the foot of the bed before turning of the lights. You slide in the covers, crawling closer to Hank, hugging his back, embracing the darkness. It’s silent, so silent and peaceful, you finally start to calm down. Then Hank suddenly lunges forward, throwing up messily into the trashcan Connor expertly left and you sigh as you pull his hair from his face with one and and rub his back with the other. 

Yeah, he’s not ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Took a part out of one of my other works and making it, it’s own work.


End file.
